


The Stages of Grief

by molybdomantic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Quadruple Drabble, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, motivation, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of pre-series drabbles from the Shitennou, describing their states of mind on being revived by Queen Beryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letterblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/gifts).



**Zoisite: Denial/Devotion**

Once before, I was loved. My Master's favourite, always by his side. Can he have abandoned me? Say it is not so. Say it is but a dream; brief madness before we awaken to a new day; a slight discord in the music of our lives. Just find the right melody and all will be again as it once was: my life in his service, my sword at his disposal. I know he will remember me, that we can return seamlessly to our past roles. I need only remind him and it will be so. My loyalty has never wavered.

 

**Nephrite: Anger/Passion**

Once before, I was a fool. I put my trust in a man who betrayed me, who could not put his loyalties before his desires. Who could not let his passion go, even though to hold on meant the destruction of the world. Such obsession, such idiocy, to fall and drag us all to our deaths in his wake. I despise his weakness.

Do not say Master; I will not admit to serving one who wronged me so. Given a chance I would repay his perfidy with fire. My passion for vengeance burns within me, hotter than I can stand.

 

**Jadeite: Guilt/Resolution**

Once before, I was a traitor. I abandoned the one I served and the result was my doom and his. As we fell to Earth and the walls crumbled around us I swore this failure would be my last. If I had only been steadfast then fate might have spared us. His fall was my doing as much as his own.

I cannot fail again. My new Master will be my last; I shall not leave her side until death compels me. I shall be her shield and her sword. I swear on my life that this shall be so.

 

**Kunzite: Depression/Independence**

Once before, I was betrayed. My faith in my Master was broken by the man himself, as we fell to a fate he had promised me was impossible. I devoted my life and my heart to him; mistakes I must never make again. As I screamed in rage and pain I promised myself this.

These things I swear:  
Never again will I bow my head in service.  
Never again will I pretend constancy to another.  
Never again will I trust or be trusted.  
No-one shall find their way into my heart.

I am my own man; let no-one touch me.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether they ever achieve acceptance is a matter for debate...
> 
> With thanks to rmc28 and denisbloodnok for beta reading.


End file.
